


Desperation

by lovestruck



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruck/pseuds/lovestruck
Summary: “Bodhi,” Cassian says, as gently as he can, “What's wrong?”“My suppressants,” Bodhi says, “They took them.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=118588#cmt118588) because I have a burning desire to write a lot of filthy porn about them.

They’ve been imprisoned for three days.

Cassian wakes on the third morning, angry and restless, and still trying to formulate an escape plan. Their captors don’t seem to be part of the Empire, and it seems more likely that they’re criminals looking for their next big opportunity. He knows better than to assume that the Rebellion will pay a ransom to save them. A rescue mission, maybe, but even that is up in the air. They’d been told going into this mission that the chance of extraction was unlikely.

He sighs and stretches, glancing over at Bodhi to see if he’s woken yet. The sight he’s greeted with, however, makes him pause.

Bodhi is huddled in the corner opposite him, looking absolutely miserable. Cassian frowns and takes a step toward him, which causes Bodhi to curl even further into himself.

“What’s happened?” he asks. “What is it?”

Bodhi mumbles something indecipherable and buries his face in his hands. Cassian can see the flush rising on the back of his neck.

“Bodhi,” he says, as gently as he can, “What’s wrong?”

“My suppressants,” Bodhi says, “They took them.”

Cassian stares at him in shock. “I didn’t know you were an omega,” he says slowly.

He realizes then how little he knows about his teammate because in the short amount of time they’ve been working together, Bodhi has never gone into heat or given off the scent of an omega. Cassian had naturally assumed Bodhi was a beta or another alpha.

“The Empire made all omegas take suppressants,” he says. “I’ve just kept it up since then. Thought it was for the best.”

He says it with such nonchalance that Cassian feels a flash of annoyance towards the Empire. But there’s nothing he can do about that now, and wallowing in what-ifs won’t make things better.

“How long until your heat?” he asks. He moves to his side of the small cell, frowning when Bodhi relaxes slightly. 

He wants to reassure Bodhi that he’s not the type of alpha who thinks less of omegas, and that while he’s done awful things for the Rebellion, he’d never sink so low as to force himself on anyone. But he doesn’t want to assume anything. Bodhi’s jittery enough as it is.

“Tomorrow, maybe. Tonight if I’m really unlucky. I hope—“ Bodhi cuts himself off, and looks away. “I’m sorry about this. I wasn’t thinking about it when we were captured and I, uh, didn’t think we’d be stuck here long enough for it to be a problem.”

“It’s not your fault,” Cassian says. 

Bodhi looks doubtful. “When it happens, would you…I mean, do you think…You don’t have to, but if it gets bad—”

That at least explains why Bodhi was so skittish moments before.

“I don’t think it’ll come to that,” Cassian says. He’s been in worse situations than this one, but he’s hesitant to cross that line with anyone, especially someone on his team. “It’ll be alright.”

 

 

Cassian wakes halfway through the night. He’s disoriented for a second before he catches the scent floating through the air. 

It’s not strong enough to be a full heat yet, but it’s definitely enough to rouse his interest. Cassian shuts his eyes and grimaces, and hopes that the Rebellion comes to rescue them before morning.

 

 

By the morning, their tiny cell reeks of an omega in heat.

It’s almost unbearable.

Cassian’s confined himself to his side of the cell. He’s always prided himself on his ability to stay focused and unattached, but this is _torture_. It’s bad enough that Bodhi’s scent ripples across the small space between them, but the tiny, soft whimpers he keeps emitting are driving Cassian mad.

Against his better judgment, he spares a glance at Bodhi, and then immediately wishes he hadn’t.

Bodhi is flushed and sweaty, his dark eyes wide and unfocused. His lower lip is red from where he’s been biting it, and his hands are clenched tightly at his side as he rocks against the floor of the cell.

“Stop it,” Cassian says. His voice is hoarser than he expects.

“I’m sorry,” Bodhi says. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I can’t help it.”

Cassian knows that, instinctively, but he needs to keep some semblance of control. His hands twitch when Bodhi lets out a low whine. He’s suddenly grateful that they’re the only ones in the prison and that their captors have yet to make their daily rounds.

“You need to keep quiet, “ he says. The last thing they need is to alert someone to their situation. Though, as he gets a whiff of the air, the pheromones might do that for them.

“I can’t,” Bodhi snaps, frustration pushing through. “It’s not—“

He groans and looks like he’s one second away from rutting against the bars of the cell, his body tense with stress.

Cassian feels his resolve weaken.

“Cassian, please,” Bodhi says, turning to look at him, expression pleading. “You have to help me out. I need you to— _Please_. Cassian, please.”

He’ll hate himself later for giving in, but he crosses the small length of that cell in less than a heartbeat. His hand shakes as he places it on Bodhi’s cheek, tipping his face up. “Are you sure?” he asks, voice rough.

Bodhi leans into his touch and nods, eyes wide. He practically melts when Cassian cups the back of his neck and draws him in for a harsh kiss. Cassian tangles his fingers in Bodhi’s hair and tugs, pleased when Bodhi groans and arches into the touch.

He makes quick work of stripping their clothes, and he lays them on the floor of the cell, pushing Bodhi back so he’s spread out beneath him. Cassian runs his hands over Bodhi’s skin, reveling in the way Bodhi shivers at each touch. 

“Come on,” Bodhi says, voice strained. He cants his hips up and spreads his legs, his thighs already slick with pre-come. “I need you. I need—“

He lets out a small, frustrated whine, and clutches at Cassian, nails scraping across the muscles of Cassian’s shoulder. He’s so desperate, trying to rut against Cassian for friction.

“Cassian, _please_.” 

“Hey, it’s okay. Calm down,” he says. He strokes the inside of Bodhi’s thigh, feels the way he tenses and strains. He smears the pre-come from Bodhi’s cock on his fingers and uses it to open Bodhi up, make him loose and pliant.

“Oh, yes,” Bodhi says, wriggling closer toward him when Cassian slips a finger inside him. “More.”

“So demanding,” Cassian murmurs appreciatively. It’s so different from his usual personality, and Cassian finds it strangely compelling.

“Also impatient,” Bodhi says, the words punctuated with a gasp when Cassian slides in another finger. He loops his arms around Cassian’s neck and draws him in for a kiss, hot and messy. Cassian nips at his lower lip, relishing Bodhi’s deep groan and the way he shudders beneath him. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever been this aroused before. His cock is hard and heavy, and Bodhi whines, deep in the back of his throat, when Cassian removes his fingers and finally enters him. He’s so open and wet, so eager as he presses against Cassian, rolling his hips to meet each of Cassian’s thrusts.

Bodhi is babbling nonsensically, a litany of _yes_ and _more_ and _please_ , and each gasp and moan makes Cassian feel a curl of possessive pleasure.

“That’s it,” Cassian murmurs. “I’ve got you.”

Bodhi rocks against him, his legs coming up to lock around Cassian’s waist, pressing him in closer and allowing Cassian to angle for a deeper, rougher thrust. He’s rewarded with the lewdest moan he’s ever heard and Bodhi’s fingers digging into his shoulders so tightly that Cassian knows it’ll leave a mark. 

“Come on,” Bodhi urges, arching up so that every part of them is touching. 

Bodhi lifts his hips and pushes desperately against Cassian, his head thrown back and his eyes shut. He comes that way, with a loud, needy moan, his body shaking as his cock spurts onto his stomach.

He looks _wrecked_. 

It makes Cassian groan and lean forward to mouth at the side of Bodhi’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his pheromones. Some part of him, the primal, animalistic part, thinks _mine_ and he bites, gently, at the pulse point, pleased when Bodhi stiffens and moans, his cock twitching with overstimulation. 

“Keep going,” Bodhi says, panting. There’s a fine sheen of sweat on his skin and his hair sticks to his forehead. He’s all flushed skin and blissed expression, reeking of Cassian’s scent and looking utterly looks debauched and claimed.

Cassian gives a final, rough thrust as he comes, collapsing on top of Bodhi, exhausted and spent. He nuzzles at Bodhi’s neck, murmuring wordlessly as Bodhi combs his fingers through his hair. 

He has no idea how long they stay that way, but he eventually rolls aside, and lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Next to him, Bodhi sighs and he turns to glance at him. 

“Better?” he asks.

Bodhi smiles, and reaches out to place a hand on his wrist, his eyes gentle.

“Thank you,” he says, slightly embarrassed. “You didn’t have to, but I appreciate it.”

Cassian hesitates, before kissing him with a gentleness he didn’t think he was capable of. Bodhi relaxes into the kiss, and when they part, he curls up against Cassian’s side, a warm, comfortable presence that Cassian, surprisingly, finds he doesn’t mind.

“I’m glad it was you,” Bodhi says, voice soft. 

Cassian knows he should feel guilty, but at that moment, he can’t bring himself to feel a single ounce of regret.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they're rescued and they angst about everything for a little while until Bodhi's next heat hits and they get their act together.


End file.
